Sunrise
by theDarksHiddenOne
Summary: She wants to be set free. He wants to help her. She doesn't need his help. He knows she does. She hates him. He loves her.....SasuSaku. M for graphic


**Prologue**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the char.**

He watched her as she took the very being of that man's soul. He was suffering. Not what you would expect in suffering. Mental.

She told him things. The man listened not suspecting, but dying. That was all she needed. She didn't need knives, swords, kunai, or any weapon. She had the man in her grasp as she does every man she encounters. How else could she do this job so easily?

He couldn't help but watch as the man fell to the floor. He watched her.

She wanted to die.

_I'll never hurt you._

She wanted to kill.

_I'll always be here._

She wanted to be alone.

_I'll never leave you._

She cried.

_It's me. It's ok. Don't fear…_

It taunted her. The smell. She walked away gently, careful not to disturb the sight. He watched her more and more as he watched the pink haired shanobi murder her mission.

He watched her.

Dieing

Suffering

Breaking

Alone

_It's me. It's ok. Don't fear…_

_

* * *

_

She walked down the hall way not setting a glance on anyone.

She was a demon; a killer. No one escaped. She looked at him with her dark eyes that were once filled with light green now carried a shadow to all it was set upon.

"What?" she asked in her pretend tone.

"You." He replied looking dead at her. Even her friends gained a fear in her obsession with death. He didn't. She wasn't free. He knew it. She was depressed. He knew it. She wasn't the same. He knew it.

"Welcome to death." She replied.

_I'll never hurt you…_

"Welcome?" chuckled the raven haired man. "I live in it."

_I'll always be here…_

"It's a fun place isn't it?" she smiled demonically.

_I'll never leave you…_

"Yeah." He replied.

Her eyes shone a little green in his amusement of her. His onyx eyes didn't taint from her.

"Where's…" she stared.

"Eating." He replied.

"Usual."

The two stood there but started on their way.

'I love you.' He thought.

Her house was empty. Blood washed her walls. She didn't care.

_Do you like me?_

_No._

_Do you want me?_

_No._

_Do you choose me at all?_

_No._

_Why?_

She continued on. Death was great as it seduced her into bed. She obeyed its demands. Her bed that once was new in its interior is now hard and torn. She didn't know if it was from her breaking or from her victims begging. Neither mattered. They were centuries away from her mind.

Crying.

Suicide.

Death.

What else is there? Suffering was of her. It became essential to know she was alive. She felt nothing as the darkness grasped the predator now victim. Her heart beat quickened. Death? Now? No, the predator inside her enhanced in the darkness. It fed on her suffering. Death for her wasn't in sight.

_It's me. It's ok. Don't fear…_

_

* * *

_

"Are you alright?" asked her blonde haired best friend who was stuffing his face enough to notice his pink haired demon friend looking blankly at the walls. He looked at her. Her dark eyes didn't envelop him. His blue ones were too light, too cheerful, too cunningly caring. She hated to love them.

"I'm fine." She replied. _Fine? Is that really a true response?_

"Sakura, it'll…" he stared.

"No…" she interrupted as she motioned to get up. "Bye Naruto."

_I'll never hurt you…._

Could she even feel anything for anyone? Was she really slipping away?

Pain?

Nothing.

Fun?

Nothing.

Suffering?

Nothing.

Broken?

Maybe.

Death…

Interesting…

"You can't hide forever." She heard him sigh as she left the Ramón shop.

The rain hit her but she didn't feel it. It was just a veil over her as she continued. She watched memories flood to her as she looked and watched the children playing with their parents.

_I'll always be here…_

She pushed them aside trying to remain strong. No need to cry when you can kill, right?

_It's ok. It's me. Don't fear…_

_

* * *

_

He watched her.

She hated him. His eyes. His hair. His body. Him. She hated him. He didn't fear her. She feared him.

_I'll never leave you._

"Another victim, Sakura?" he asked.

"Freedom is essential. He hurt many people. He killed many people. Death is coming anyway. He did wrong in every way." She replied.

He bore no response. She killed those who did wrong to begin with. No monster broke him. It broke her. The once happy young lady he knew grew into a manioc sadistic killer. Seducing at will. Killing in all ways; painful ways. All suffered.

_Do you like me?_

_No._

_Do you want me?_

_No._

_Do you choose me at all?_

_No_

_Why?_

"A storm." He whispered.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"You." He replied.

'_I love you.'_

She looked at him. He watched her with her onyx eyes. A broken doll.

Beautiful.

Falling

Broken.

Alone.

* * *

She wrapped her gentle arms around the unspecting the victim as a snake. He obeyed every word out of fear and interest.

"Let's go back to my place." The dark man slurred.

"Whatever you want." She seduced.

He laid her down on his soft king-sized bed. She let him kiss every inch. She moaned. Not in the pleasure of this moment, but in the excitement of the predator.

He griped her hips pressing his self teasingly in her as he reveled her breast. He slightly kissed her nipples, she pushed his head down. He slightly bit her teasingly temping her victim to peruse him dead of out of disgust.

_I'll always be here._

He watched as she seduced her victim into her grasp. He was gone. Nothing more could save the suffering man. She whispered in his ears. He man gladly undid his pants throwing him aside with his shirt. It was over. He was dead.

_I'll never hurt you._

Sasuke hated to admit this but sometimes he wished he was one of those Sakura was sent to destroy. It started off as little nothings but soon enough it grew and grew until she decided to play with her victims.

She pulled her victim into the bed as she laid on top of him. She gently went down on him pulling off his pants reveling his penis. She looked up and smiled at him. He grabbed her head and put it to the very tip of himself. Her emerald eyes looked up at him and owe most smiled as she kissed the very tip of the man's penis.

_It's me. It's ok. Don't fear…_

The man chuckled in the false sense of victory as she cut off his only sign of manhood with the kunai in her hands. She castrated the man pulling him apart. Blood flew into her face.

_Sakura, you will never be alone…._

The man cried in pain as she whipped off the blood. His heart beat quickened and it furred her as she walked up to him. She cut his hands and arms letting slight blood around them spill as she inhaled the scent.

"Beg." She said. "Beg for your pathetic life."

He screamed in pain as she looked at him lunching the kunai deeper into his body. "Please, just kill me…" he screamed begging her for either kill him or let him live.

"Welcome…" She laughed.

_Please don't go._

_I have to._

_Please stay with me._

_I can't._

_I'll scream._

_Sakura….._

Death.

Bound

Fear.

Lost

Alone

She trusted the bleeding man against the wall stabbing him, finally ripping him apart as she screamed for his life. It was all futile.

He watched. His raven eyes watched as she did as she was intended to do in the best and most horrible way thought of.

The man was dead. No longer was he a threat to the villages. She looked at him on the ground and smiled. Sakura gently dressed herself in her sadistic act. She gently left unscathed as she stepped on the man.

Sakura spit the blood on the concrete and shook her soaked pink, now reddish, hair. Gently she looked up.

Alone.

Cry

Fear

Suffer

He watched her.

"What?" she asked as she looked at the Uchiha.

"The wind." He replied.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You." He replied.

She looked at him confused. He watched her. Her body soaked in blood. Her eyes darker then a demon's. She was a demon.

Killing.

Breaking

Crying

"Freedom." He said.

She looked at him confused.

"I can offer you freedom." He continued.

She looked at him even more lost. He wasn't making sense to her. He walked up to her and gently brushed her red cheeks. The monster inside of her cringed at his touch.

"Sakura, I'll never hurt you. I'll always be here. I'll never leave you. I can help you." Sasuke replied. Sakura looked at him shocked. "Sakura, its me. Its ok. Don't fear..." Sakura's heart pounded in the deamon's fury.

_But I'm already afraid._

_

* * *

_

**Hey all. I hope you like my first chapter of Sunrise. I will keep up with this story all that I can. Its going to the way I want it too and I'm sorry if you don't like it. If you do. Thank you. I hope you enjoy It all. I worked hard on this. Review please. **

**DarkHiddenOne**


End file.
